A Heated exchange
by kathrynw221291
Summary: Hank goes into heat, and Alex notices and his worried about him. He just wanted to help his friend feel better, and he's happy to do whatever it takes to get him back to normal. Birthday present for my gorgeous friend Beizanten


**This is a birthday present for my wonderful, lovely friend Beizanten, who i always have great conversations with and i love very much. Happy birthday, darling. Sorry it's taken so long to get it posted**

Hank was sitting in the lab, hands clawing at the desk he was working at as he tried in vain to ignore the itching beneath his skin, his heart hammering faster than usual. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew he didn't like it. He couldn't focus on anything without his traitorous beastly body pawing at his insides and taking over his usually-capable brain.

He was keeping a hold on it, confining himself to his lab (more than he regularly did) and staying away from the other mutants to make sure he didn't make any sudden lashing movements and hurt them. Damn his inner beast, deciding he was suddenly a female dog in need of going into some ridiculous heat-mating-season scenario. He thought if he was strong enough and resilient enough he could fight of the urges and burning.

But of course nothing went Hank's way, and he ended up stripping and hopping in the bath tub as his body was wracked with shivers and his usual blue eyes turned a golden yellow. All he could hear was the pumping of blood in his ears and his harsh gasping breathing as he crawled out of the bath and managed to wrap a towel around himself. He leant against the nearest radiator and tried to soak up the warmth to calm his hammering heart. After about fifteen minutes taking slow breaths he managed to get on track. That was when he heard the tapping on the bathroom door. There may have been a voice calling his name as well, but the world was swimming around him in flashes of clarity and flashes of pain and burning.

"Hank, come on. Let me in? I want to help you. I don't know what's going on but it doesn't sound too good, man." Alex called to him, banging on the door. Hank pulled his boxers on and dragged himself up from the floor.

He had really tried to keep away from the others, but apparently he couldn't hide from them completely. And Alex was a watcher. He'd sit back when they were all together and observe all of them in turn, drinking in their intricacies and character traits. Hank knew he was collecting all those pieces of information for later, to use in battle. Alex knew tactics and plans and schemes to use every person to their full potential. So of course he'd noticed Hank was more aloof than usual, his movements erratic and his need to close himself off unnatural, even for him.

Hank thought about lying to Alex, telling him he was just tired or overworked. But Alex could read him like a book, pick up on every tell he had that gave him away. Right down to the upticks of his heartbeat and his shortness of breath. Hank didn't know whether it was only him Alex knew so closely, or he was just that observant with everyone. But he didn't dare ask, not wanting to scare the blonde away when he seemed to genuinely care so much for him. Alex would always wave it off, give a gruff cough and walk away, a pale pink blush high on his cheekbones. But Hank noticed and kept it to himself, their secret. Alex cared, and Hank appreciated it.

Hank managed to get up and open the door, once he saw Alex standing there looking concerned, his beast was howling and clawing at his insides. The blonde looked like he'd just had a shower, his hair fluffy-soft and his skin lightly flushed, a faint scent of vanilla shower gel drifting from him. Hank wanted. He wanted very much.

"S-sorry Alex. You might want to stay away from me right now, I've got a lot of complicated things going on inside me, and I don't want to hurt you." Hank almost-growled, eyes flicking around wildly. He could feel his heart beating madly in his chest, his temperature rising by a few degrees every second.

Alex frowned and reached out for Hank, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Hank's instinct told him to flinch away and hide himself away, but he couldn't push Alex away, that never worked and the blonde always came back more determined. Hank had learnt that from their friendship, Alex was persistent and if Hank was unhappy or a little down then Alex would wheedle it out of him, however long it took.

"I know you won't hurt me. Please tell me what's going on?" Alex said, sidling past Hank into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bath tub and waited patiently for an explanation. Hank was fearful and cautious as he moved over to the blonde.

How on earth could he even start to explain?! 'Oh by the way, my inner beast is in a sex frenzy and wants to bend you over and have its wicked way with you. Also I'm in love with you and you're my life-mate' Yeah, that would go down well.

"You know that my Mutation makes me part Beast, yeah?" Hank started, keeping his breathing even as he lent against the wall closing his eyes. Alex nodded and looked Hank over worriedly, noting his breathing and temperature elevation.

"Yeah. Are you sick? Is the beast trying to come out?" Alex guessed, wringing his hands together in his lap. Hank groaned and thunked his head against the wall. This restraint thing was hard, especially when Alex was giving off such concern and caring vibes. He wanted to kiss the blonde until they were both breathless and achingly hard. Fuck his entire life!

"Sort of. I'm…don't laugh or freak out…I'm in heat. I basically have an urge to…mate." Hank blushed dark red, looking away from Alex.

"Oh…wow that must be difficult. So you're just really horny?" Alex asked, trying to figure out what to do to fix it. Hank sighed and shivered all over.

"Mm sort of. But not just for sex with anyone; for the mate that my beast has chosen. It's complicated." Hank said, feeling the urge to fuck growing within him. Damn, why did his mate have to be Alex? It could be someone that didn't mean the world to him, someone that he could meet and sleep with and break without having to lose them forever.

"Well whoever your mate is, you should tell them about this, you know? If it were me I'd be happy to help you out." Alex said, blushing and looking down. Hank was shocked to hear that.

Hank tipped Alex's chin back up with a finger, looking at him with such love that Alex couldn't mistake that look if he'd wanted to.

They were at a standstill, if one of them didn't make a move or say something, the moment would be ruined. Hank went for it and leant in to place a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. Alex froze at the touch and Hank felt fear shoot through him. He'd just ruined everything. And he was about to see his mate run from him afraid and disgusted.

But then he felt Alex relax, licking at his lip and turned his head for better access. Oh. Okay then. Hank moaned and opened up for his kisses, wrapping his quivering arms around Alex's waist to pull him closer.

Alex could not believe that Hank was kissing him like this, he'd known Hank felt something for him, but never as strongly as this, as loving as this. Alex just wrapped himself around Hank tighter, slipping his arms around his neck and his thin pale fingers into Hank's mane of hair. The blue mutant moaned at the scratch of nails in his hair.

"So, what's say we try and figure out this little…uh big problem, huh?" Alex whispered, running his hand over Hank's aching cock encased only by his boxers. He whimpered and his eyes rolled back.

"I couldn't ask you to do that…you mean too much to use you for this." Hank shook his head, trying to move himself back, despite wanting and needing to just rut against the blonde until he was shuddering and moaning for more.

"I know what you're thinking; that I'm a delicate little flower and I don't want you to kiss me and hug me and slide this big perfect dick inside me? But that is so far from the truth. I get that it has to be your mate and everything, but I can help out a little, yeah?" Alex looked up at Hank through his blonde eyelashes, licking his lips at the thought.

Hank was breathing hard, leaning closer to Alex with every word that fell from the other's lips. He wanted to speak, but his throat was dry and his brain was fried. "You're my…it's you. You're the one I need." Hank managed to whisper, flicking his golden eyes up to Alex's face, worried what he might see there. But he had no need to worry; Alex was grinning widely and blinking in surprise.

"I'm your…um… your mate?" Alex asked, laughing nervously. It was like all the air had been punched out of him, he dropped his head on Hank's shoulder and hugged him tight, placing little kisses to his jaw. Hank growled and tipped his head back, making himself vulnerable.

"Yeah. It's you. Sorry, I know it's a mess." Hank replied, slipping his hand into Alex's hair as he kissed his way down his chest, stopping just above the waistband of his boxers. Hank looked down at him, stroking his flushed cheek. Alex stripped his top off and dropped it to the bathroom floor.

"There's no problem here. I want you, and you need me, as your mate, to look after you." Alex whispered, nuzzling Hank's crotch with his nose and mouth. The blue mutant groaned loudly, trying not to buck his hips forwards at the touch.

Before he could let out any other embarrassing noises Alex had slipped his fingers in the waistband and yanked the boxers down to Hank's ankles, his big cock bouncing free, pre-cum making the tip glisten slightly. Alex groaned at the sight and licked up the shaft, closing his grey eyes as he worked at Hank's erection.

"Nng fuck Alex, so good!" Hank exclaimed, watching Alex's pink lips stretching around his dick as he slowly sucked and swallowed him down. Alex slid his hands up Hank's chest, pulling back to kiss and lick at Hank's slit, dipping his tongue in and lapping up the pre-cum.

With a pinch of the blue mutant's nipples Alex engulfed his cock again, taking in as much as he could, gagging as it slid to the back of his throat. Hank let his beast free, growling and rutting his hips slowly in and out of the blonde's warm wet mouth, eyes watching as Alex went with it, working his head up and down.

Hank whimpered at the attention, needing to cum but not wanting the pleasure to end so soon. Alex opened his eyes and looked up at him, pulling back and licking around Hank's head, savouring their mixed tastes.

"Need a bit more than just my mouth, huh, wolf-boy?" Alex purred, his voice rough and low. Hank shivered and blushed, nodding guiltily down at Alex. The blonde stood up straight and wrapped his arms around Hank's shoulders, lifting his legs around his waist, grinding their hips together.

"Damn, Alex. You're so perfect. Want you so much." Hank whispered, nipping at his lover's pale neck.

"Sit on the bed, baby? I want to try something." Alex purred, dropping his legs and stroking up and down Hank's sides, he could feel his skin was hot and his heart was hammering.

Hank nodded enthusiastically, walking through to the bedroom and sitting on the edge of his bed. His cock was jutted out and flushed dark, he stroked it a couple times and whimpered, and Alex watched him for a moment and grinned wickedly as he rooted in the bedside drawer for lube. He'd need it, with Hank's cock as big as it was. He hadn't been with a guy in a few months, he'd need to prep himself for a while to get used to the stretch, he was sure Hank wouldn't mind.

Alex stripped his boxers and sweatpants off, walking over and sitting in Hank's lap, their cocks sliding together between them.

"Finger me open?" Alex whispered hoarsely next to Hank's ear, pushing the lube bottle into his blue fingers. The blonde knew that Hank was a little shaky on the control, but he wanted him to experience how tight Alex was and how good it felt sliding his fingers and then his cock inside.

Hank grabbed Alex's hips and thrust their cocks together, reaching around to spread his mate's ass cheeks apart, thumbs brushing over his entrance. "You're so perfect, so beautiful. Can't believe I get to have you in my arms." Hank panted out, squirting lube at the base of Alex's spine; it trickled down over his smooth rounded ass, between his spread cheeks.

"All yours, Hank. I just want to make you happy and satisfied." Alex promised, moaning softly as the lube warmed against his heated skin. Hank bit down an Alex's shoulder, sliding two fingers over his twitching hole and applying gently pressure.

Alex whined out at the slow gentle touches, pressing his hips back to get more friction. "I want you to be rough with me. Fuck me open hard and fast, then slip inside and rock my world." Alex urged, stroking his thumb over the tip of Hank's cock.

"I just don't want to hurt you." Hank reasoned, rubbing his fingers in circles around Alex's entrance, soothing the tense muscles.

"You won't. Please Hank?" Alex moaned, looking into Hank's yellow eyes so he could see the need and lust. Hank pushed one finger all the way inside Alex, grunting at the tightness, Alex pushed his hips into the touch, fucking himself on the thick finger within him. "More." He whispered spreading his ass cheeks as Hank pulled his hand away and came back with two lubed fingers, slowly edging them in.

"Okay?" Hank asked, stilling his fingers one they were knuckle deep inside. Alex nodded, thrusting his hips to drive the fingers deeper.

"Can't wait for you to spread me wide on your cock." Alex purred, guiding a third of the other mutants fingers into his pink hole, groaning at the stretch and burn.

"Nng. I love your dirty mouth." Hank whispered, thrusting his three fingers in and out of Alex faster and harsher, feeling his tightness easing, his wet abused entrance opening up for him.

"Want you inside. Please Hank please." Alex moaned, licking at Hank's mouth and kissing him gently. The blue mutant eased his fingers out, hearing Alex make a tiny sound at the loss.

Alex knelt up and reached for the lube, pouring it over Hank's cock and stroking it all over, slicking up his ass again, he lifted his pale hips and sank onto his mate, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut against the burning pain as he slid down to the hilt.

Hank gasped at the tightness and heat of Alex wrapped around him, his blonde head dropped to the blue mutant's shoulder as he adjusted to the size and stretch of the cock within him. Hank's heart was beating faster and faster, his skin breaking out in a sweat as he fought to keep control of himself. Alex looked up at him, kissing gently all over his face.

"Fuck me like you need to, let it all out. I can take it." Alex urged, rolling his hips backwards and forwards and moaning softly. Hank shook his head, hands shaking as he held onto Alex's hips.

"No. Don't want to hurt you. Can't ruin you like that." Hanks gritted out, biting his lip.

Alex rolled his eyes. He lifted himself almost fully off of Hank and slammed back down, eyes glistening and bright against his flushed cheeks. He set a punishing pace, lifting and dropping, rolling his hips in a circle on every other thrust. "Come on; give me everything you've got. I like it hard." Alex groaned, crawling onto the bed to lie on his back, spreading and lifting his legs to give Hank a good view of his stretched pink hole. His eyes dark and half-lidded as he roamed his eyes over Hank's body.

Hank growled and pounced on Alex, kissing his way down his chest and sucking the blonde's cock into his mouth, laving at it with love and attention. Alex was mewling and writhing, dropping his legs to the mattress at Hanks ministrations. He tried with all his might not to buck up into Hank's warm mouth. Hank slid three fingers into Alex's entrance, feeling him shudder and keen towards the touch, He thrust his fingers hard and fast, curling them to reach Alex's prostate. He wasn't going to last long like that.

"H-Hank. Please. I need you. Please?" Alex whined, reaching for Hank's aching cock and stroking him gently. The blue mutant's yellow eyes rolled back in his head at the touch. Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire, Alex's hands like ice against him, setting him on edge, needing it as much as air to breathe. He slid his fingers out of Alex, licking them clean, under Alex's lustful scrutiny, blushing darker than before at the beautiful sight of Hank's large fingers sliding in and out of his bruised purple lips, pink tongue peeking out. Alex spread his legs wider; stroking his cock at the porn show Hank was putting on for him.

Hank slid into Alex in one thrust, biting his lip at the tight heat encircling him again. Alex arched off the bed, fingers clawing at the sheet. The beast couldn't hold back anymore, he started pistoning in and out of Alex with abandon, rocketing closer and closer to his orgasm. He panted and growled and whined with every movement, every scrape and slap of skin increasing the friction tenfold. Hank needed release, and Alex was more than happy to provide it for him.

Alex curled his muscular legs around Hank's hips, changing the angle to create a beautiful roll and thrust and arch with every movement of their bodies. Alex felt the bed rocking and the headboard knocking into the wall with every thrust Hank aimed inside him, he smiled wide and rolled his hips in a circle to counter Hank's moves. Hank reared up and sunk his teeth into Alex's exposed neck, lapping at the drops of blood that spilt from his action. Alex was teetering on the edge of orgasmic oblivion as Hank, placed large warm fingers on his weeping cock, with a few strokes he was coming, covering his and Hank's chest with his release, and bowing up off the bed with the force of it.

Hank let out a high pitched whimper at Alex's orgasm, feeling it shudder and clench around him, drawing his own orgasm closer still. He thrust a few more times within his mate, rolling his head back and as he came within Alex, pumping him full, he eased out and painted the blonde's pale chest and stomach with the remnants of his pleasure, enjoying the mix of their fluids like and expression of their fucking.

Hank collapsed at Alex's side, swirling his fingers through the cum on his chest, lapping at them and growling possessively. Alex turned to him, chuckling breathily as he leant in to kiss him softly.

"That was...wow...can't even express how good that was. I've never been fucked that hard or that well in my life." Alex panted, stroking through Hank's sweat damp hair and kissing his eyelids and forehead.

Hank nodded, too punched out from his orgasm to speak properly just yet. He curled his head into Alex's shoulder, licking again at the bite mark he'd left. Once he got his brain working again Hank murmured two words into Alex's skin, saying it over and over again until his voice was hoarse with it: _Thank you. _Alex just smiled and massaged the tension out of Hank's shoulders, trying to make him as happy and relaxed as he could.

They could have the important conversations about everything in the morning, what the heat meant, when would it happen again, what Alex being Hank's mate actually meant. But right now they just wanted to stay huddled together, blankets pulled up around them, warm and safe and in love. Everything else could wait. They fell asleep that way, cuddled up close with smiles on their faces.


End file.
